Two-wheeled pedal vehicles, such as bicycles and mopeds, typically require some support mechanism to support the vehicle on a support surface when it is not being pedaled or when it is not in motion.
Most support stands, sometimes called “kickstands,” are not incorporated into the bicycle, per se, but are added on features. Sometimes, for example, they are bolted to the frame.